deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Clayton
An accomplished game hunter, Clayton is hired by an English professor named Archimedes Porter and his daughter Jane to guide them in an exploration of Africa's jungles. While exploring, the expedition runs across Tarzan, a boy orphaned and raised by a trope of gorillas. While the Porters soon become close friends with Tarzan by teaching him about civilisation outside the jungle, Claytons feints friendliness to find and capture his gorilla family. Although Clayton does respect Tarzan over time, teaching him how to act like a man, he still lies to him to get what he wants. Finally, Clayton convinces Tarzan that Jane will stay with him if he leads them to the gorillas. While Clayton eagerly waits to return to the ship, he is forced to flee when the gorillas' leader, Kerchak, arrives and tries to attack them. Clayton later takes Jane, Archimedes, and Tarzan hostage as his stowaway thugs take over the expedition ship. Clayton and his thugs try to capture all the gorillas, but are stopped when Tarzan returns. Clayton manages to kill Kerchak, before scaling up into the jungle treetops to finish off Tarzan. As they fight, Tarzan manages to entangle an enraged Clayton in vines. As he cuts through the vines, however, one wraps around his neck and he is sent plummeting to the ground, with the vine snapping his neck. Battle vs. Gaston (by MilitaryBrat) Gaston is taking a hunting trip in Canada for the month when he hears something like the breaking of a twig behind him. He turns around and blasts it with his blunderbuss. It's a very large, very fine Elk. "This will make Belle love me. For sure." "Frenchman!!!That was my game." Gaston turns around to see Clayton standing over him "Well you should have been faster to shoot it then." Gaston replies. Suddenly in a fit of rage Clayton swings with his machete and nearly hits Gaston. Gaston rolls away from the blade and pulls his knife out of the sheathe. He stabs Clayton in the leg with it then runs back to his base camp. Clayton limps back to his camp and treats his wound and gets his double barrell. He goes looking for Gaston and comes accross his camp. He sees something in Gaston's tent and thinks its him and comes down on him with both barrells. But its not Gaston as Clayton discovers with an arrow through the back from the trees above. Gaston comes down from his tree and slits Clayton's throat for good measure. WINNER: Gaston Expert's Opinion N/A To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch vs. Gaston (by Cfp3157) Prologue In the dying twilight of summer in a forest near a French village, a lone bear clumsily stumbles towards its cave in the mountains. Dragging the corpse of a fine elk with it, the bear pays little attention to the faint smell his nose detects. Lazily raising his head around to half-heartedly investigate the source, his tired eyes don't catch the Englishmen carefully aiming his shotgun. Lowering his head, he takes a single step before snapping it back up. His eyes suddenly spring awake as his nose picks up the poignant scent of gunpowder, but this does little as a shotgun shell slams into his shoulder with a bang. "Blast it!" Clayton yells as the bear roars in a rage. Before he can reacquire his aim, however, an arrow slams into the bear's neck. The creature stumbles slightly, roaring and mouth covered in saliva and foam, before collapsing. "What the-" Clayton and his hunting party swiftly exit their hiding spot on above the bear's rock cave, and look into the clearing below them. As they do, they see a small group of local villagers parading towards the bear. "No one shoots like Gaston! No one hunts like Gaston!" They sing, hefting axes and a wide assortment of improvised weapons. Leading them is a large, burly man in a red shirt, black pants, and long purple cloak. He brandishes his bow like a scepter. "Ahahahaha! That's right, I am Gaston! The ultimate specimen of a man!" He boasts as he lifts his bicep, and the peasants cheer with him. "You!" The cheering halts, with Gaston looking upward at the strangers. "What do you want?" "That's my prize! Don't you dare touch it!" Clayton yells, his once combed hair now sticking out in anger. Gaston chuckled, despite being annoyed at the arrogance of this stranger. "Is that so? Well, too bad- I heard your shot, but it was I, Gaston!, who felled the beast." Clayton snarled, hefting his shotgun to his shoulder. "We'll see about that!" Battle Gaston: x 5 Clayton: x 5 As Clayton's pirates charged down to face Gaston, the villager were spurred into a rage to protect their friend. Clayton blasted away with his shotgun, narrowly missing Gaston as he rolled to the side. The hunter swiftly nocked another arrow and released. The projectile fell short of Clayton, however, slamming into the chest of a mercenary. Realizing Gaston's range advantage, the pirates sought cover while the villagers scaled up the hillside. One wielding a hatchet leaped over a rock, wielding chopping at a sailor with a whaling hook. Easily sidestepping the clumsy swing, he struck the villager in the face. As he recoiled, the whaling hook swung easily through his neck. Savagely ripping the hook out, chunks of throat and bone still attached, the sailor quickly had to contend with a villager with a pitchfork. The four remaining henchmen of each hunter continued with a brutal melee, the sounds of battle roaring in the cliffside. Clayton himself had moved down, blasting away to suppress Gaston. As he moved down, a villager swung his now-lit torch at him. He ducked, and slammed the butt of his shotgun into his gut. Stunning him, Clayton shot the villager below the knee. As he screamed, Clayton ruthlessly grabbed his shoulder and threw him over the cliffside. He fell with a scream, swiftly cut as he slammed into the ground. The villagers' assault briefly halted, starting to comprehend how well over their heads they were in. A sailor with a cutlass hit a villager with the hilt. As he was about to land the killing blow, however, a hunting knife flew into his forehead. "Gaston! You've come to save us!" The villagers rallied as Gaston charged, bow and arrow in hand. A sailor swung his crowbar, but Gaston shoved him aside to nock an arrow. Before the sailor could retaliate, a villager's pitchfork pierced its way into his back, before shoveling off the cliffside as well. Gaston released his arrow, but Clayton rolled to the side and returned fire with his shotgun. The blast missed Gaston, but slammed into the chest of a villager. . Another sailor, crowbar in hand, ran after the hunter. Gaston grabbed his arm and threw him at a torch wielding villager. The peasant swung the lit weapon, catching the sailor's shirt on fire as it hit him in the chest. Filled with adrenaline-fueled rage, the sailor swiftly countered with a crushing blow to the knee. The villager stumbled, his torch landing in a patch of dry grass to the side, and stood up to a downward-swinging crowbar. As the torch's flames consumed the forest, the hunters and their couple remaining men continued fighting. Gaston's quiver had now run empty, as had Clayton's ammo pouch. The former sprinted over to his thrown knife, while Clayton unsheated his machete. As he chopped at the hunched over Gaston, a villager parried with his hatchet. "Go, Gaston!" He yelled, hacking away with his weapon. The noble obliged him, withdrawing his hunting knife as a sailor wielding a whip lashed at him. He yelped as the whip wrapped around his arm, but quickly yanked his foe to him. Left unbalanced, the sailor fell right into Gaston's knife. Behind him, the villager had overextended and caught it in a tree. Clayton hacked away with his machete, cutting off both of his hands. As the villager screamed, Clayton punted him into the ever-growing forest fire. Gaston, realizing he was alone, started to sprint away. "Don't let that bastard escape!" Clayton and his last pirate gave chase, machete and cutlass in hand. The two stopped in another clearing, the forest surrounding them now a glorious blaze. As they looked around for their foe, Gaston emerged from behind them. With a yell, he swung a heavy tree branch coated in flames into the skull of the pirate. "I was going to let you walk away!" Gaston yelled as he swung the improvised club again. Clayton easily dodged it, and swung his machete. In his defense, Gaston raised the branch, which shattered. The machete swung down further, leaving a large cut down Gaston's hairy chest. "What the-" Clayton slapped Gaston, sending him sprawling away. The nobleman swiftly stood back up, hunting knife draw. "Nice try, fool. But I wouldn't let some fool like you get away from me!" Roaring, Gaston charged. Clayton sidestepped, and left another huge cut along Gaston's back. The hunter limped down to his knees, struggling to breath. Unwilling to give up, however, Gaston gave one last, valiant thrust at Clayton. "Pathetic..." Clayton said, tapping the weak attack away and kicking his downed foe. "Now...I...will....END YOU!" Gaston looked up as the machete swung down, landing itself firmly into his skull. Clayton unceremoniously yanked it out of his foe's head, his face split down the middle. Spitting on the corpse, Clayton abandoned the weapon and calmly straightened his hair. The hunter then sprinted away, to escape the flaming forest and the wrathful village he knew would hunt him down. They'll try, I suppose he thought smugly to himself, running back as victor. WINNER: Clayton Expert's Opinion Between these exceptionally skilled hunters, it was ultimately Clayton who prevailed in the match. While Gaston was superior both physically and as a leader, he was simply unprepared for Clayton and his men. More prone to rage and leading ill-equipped villagers, Clayton had easy prey despite Gaston's initial range advantage. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch Information Cfp thought that the presentation of the original match was sloppy and the battle itself weakly written. People agreed. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Human Warriors